The Legend of Korra: Sabotage
by maila08
Summary: How powerful is Azula? Will she be able to take on Korra?


Thank my co-author BG-13, who always helps me make this story amazing :)

* * *

Another round of coughs racked the Avatar's body. She had caught a fever a few days back and was very cranky. She was restless, sore, sleepy, and annoyed with the fact she was sick. She had never had a cold in her life. Mako placed a cloth over her forehead, trying to cool her down. The Waterbender moaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"I hate being sick," she mumbled. He couldn't help but smile.

"You'll get better in no time," he soothed, laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

"How's Korra?" Sozi asked as she entered the room. Mac stiffened at her presence and Karah gave him a look.

"Mom's doing a little better. She finally managed to go to sleep," the little Firebender whispered.

"That's good. I thought I might bring her some more water in case she gets thirsty," Sozi replied, putting the jug on the nightstand next to Korra. Mako gave her a small smile. She smiled back and left.

The little Waterbender eyed the water with curiosity. Sozi had been bringing his mother a jug of water for a few days now, which was about the time his mother had started to get sick. He wondered if the two could be linked or if it was just his imagination.

* * *

The Avatar tossed in bed, restlessly. The cold was really taking a toll on her. Mac stepped out for a bit to bring her another bucket of ice and their Firebending guest took the opportunity to see the Waterbender, alone.

"You're weak, Avatar," Azula said, disgust in her voice. "Once you cease to exist the city will be mine for the taking."

Korra let out a soft whimper. Azula sneered at the Avatar's physical state. She took a small vile from her pocket and headed over to the water jug.

When the little Waterbender came back he found Sozi pouring something into the jug of water. He stopped at the door and waited till she finished before entering.

"What are you doing here?" he asked putting down the bucket of ice. The Firebender jumped up, surprised by the boy's presence.

"I came to check up on the Av- Korra," she replied nervously, catching herself. Mac narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leave," he said through his teeth, fists clenched.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Leave. You are not welcomed here," Mac repeated. "If I ever see you near my mom again, I'll kick you out myself."

The look Sozi gave him was a mixture of shock and hurt. She looked around, as if just remembering where she was before returning her focus to the boy in front of her. "Mac, why are you talking to me like this?" she asked.

"Get out Sozi."

The Firebender nodded and ran out the room, her eyes glistening. Mac sighed and picked up the bucket of ice before walking over to his mother. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her breathing was harsh. He changed the cloth on her forehead and she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she gave him a tired smile in return before closing her eyes once again.

"Mac," she whispered.

"Yes, Mom."

"Water, please."

He looked at the jug. He knew Sozi had put something there, and that something was probably what was making his mother like this.

"I'll go get some," he said taking the jug and dumping the water in the planter before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Another week passed and Korra seemed to finally be getting better. Katara checked on her periodically to make sure her fever didn't get out of control. Much to everyone's relief and worry, Korra slept most, if not all, of the day. Her family hardly ever left her side.

"Is it normal for her to sleep this much?" the Firebender asked as he held onto his wife's hand.

"She hasn't slept this well in days, Mako. Her body is making up for lost time," Katara replied, changing the cloth on her forehead. He sighed and caressed her cheek. The elder Waterbender smiled. "I'll check up on her later," she added before heading towards the door. She frowned as she saw the plant in the room had died before continuing out of the room.

Karah frowned too. The plant had always been so alive until a few days back, when it had slowly begun to die. "I wonder what happened to it," she commented. Mac stiffened before gesturing her to follow him outside. She cocked a brow but followed.

"What is it?" she asked once they were outside. Her brother placed a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet as he looked around.

"I think Sozi was poisoning Mom," he whispered.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep it down!" he replied with a scowl.

"Mac, this time you've gone too far! What would make you think Sozi would do such a thing!"

"I saw her put something in the jug! I didn't trust her so I dumped the water on the plant and look what happened to it! I told her not to come back, and ever since I got rid of the water, Mom has been doing a lot better!" he argued. Karah was silent for a minute.

Sozi had been very interested in getting their Mom water a few days back. And then their mother had fallen sick, unexplainably. She had to admit, it made sense.

"But why?" she asked. He was about to reply when their conversation was interrupted by the Firebender in question.

"Hey guys," she greeted. The twins stiffly nodded. "How's Korra?"

Mac narrowed his eyes at her before heading back inside with his mother. Karah sighed and faced the Firebender. "She's better."

Sozi frowned. "What's wrong with Mac?"

The twin shrugged. "Not sure. But I wouldn't worry about it," she lied. "Listen, I have to get back to Mom."

The other child nodded and Karah went inside her mother's room. Once Karah was gone Sozi's head began to throb as Azula took control once again.

"Those brats know," she snarled before letting an unnerving smirk slide into place. "I think it's time I tested the full extent of my powers."

* * *

It was about midnight when Korra suddenly woke. Her head felt like someone was beating against it with a hammer. She got out of bed and headed outside the house. She didn't know where she was going. What she did know was that her body was not in her control at that moment. The Avatar tried to regain control but the pain in her head increased, ten times as bad than before, and she continued onward. It felt as if something had coiled itself around her mind, making her a prisoner in her own head.

"Well, well, looks like my plan worked after all," Azula sneered as she made her way to the Waterbender. "Now that I have you here, I might as well tell you how this is going to work. You will come to me when I call you, do you understand?"

Korra's body twitched as she tried to regain some ground in this battle of wills. The Firebender's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on the woman, making her kneel and earning a cry from the Avatar, who stiffly kneeled before her.

"This is how it should have been back when I was the Princess of the Fire Nation," Azula continued. "The Avatar should have always kneeled before me. You should have feared my power and what I was capable of. Now, this is the last time I am going to ask this. Do you understand?"

Korra's fists clenched as her eyes full of a determined fire dimmed and turned to ice. Inside her mind, Korra was trying to fight for what power she still had. She was yelling and cursing for her body to listen and to lash out at the spirit before her. But her inner turmoil lost against the princess's iron grip.

The words she said next left her mouth without her permission. "I understand," she whispered. Azula grinned triumphantly at this.

"Good."


End file.
